memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Phlox
|FinalAssign = |Rank = |Insignia = |}} Phlox was a Denobulan physician who served as chief medical officer during the historic voyages of the Enterprise (NX-01) under Captain Jonathan Archer from the years 2151 to 2161. Like most Denobulan males, he had three wives, who in turn each had three husbands. Two of his 'first' wives were Xesophia, who sadly died in a drowning accident in 2124, and Endora, while a later wife, Feezal, once visited him aboard Enterprise. ( , ) Phlox began his career as a doctor in 2114. ( ) He also served as chairman of immunology at his alma mater. Phlox was considered honorable. ( ) :Phlox's alma mater's name was not mentioned. Enterprise In February of 2152 Phlox was assigned to decontaminate the quarters of Crewman , who had been revealed to be a time-traveler from the 31st century. While in Daniels quarters, Phlox discovered a device that allowed him travel through time at will and decided to use the device to rescue his wife Xesophia before the accident. The device didn't work as Phlox hoped, and he was only able to travel back ten months, shortly after Enterprise s launch. With Daniel's assistance, Phlox was able to use the device to return to the proper time, but not before glimpsing a possible future in which Enterprise was under attack by Nausicaan pirates. ( ) Continuing Influence By the mid-23rd century, the Phlox Prize for Medicine had been named in his honor. Dr. Othello Beck received it 2241. ( ) After the Albino had bombed the peace conference on Korvat in 2291, Doctor Christine Chapel studied material written by Phlox to better understand the Albino and his condition. ( ) In the year 2375 Phlox's notes on a malady known as Vulcans scourge were crucial to Doctors Julian Bashir and Beverly Crusher on Federation starbase Deep Space 9 in their efforts in finding a cure for a virus created by the Dominion that targeted Vulcans. ( ) By the year 2376, a medical research facility named the Phlox Institute had been named in his honor. Katherine Pulaski served at the Phlox Institute until at least 2379. ( }}; ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Phlox left the Enterprise in 2161, following the Isolationist Party's takeover of the Parliament of United Earth. He returned to his family on Denobula. He had died prior to 2264. By 2264, his great-grandson Vleb was the Denobulan ambassador to the Interstellar Coalition and attended the conference on Babel that year to consider United Earth's petition for membership. During the conference, he related one of Phlox's less-than-complimentary stories about Captain Jonathan Archer to Ambassador Nancy Hedford ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) Appendices Connections Backgorund thumb|Phlox's comic book debut *Phlox was the first (and so far only) Enterprise character to have appeared in a comic when he was featured in a brief flashback to the events of the in the . External link * Category:Denobulans Category:doctors Category:Chief medical officers Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Time travellers Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-06) personnel